manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
All Existing Manhunt 2 Execution Animations
__TOC__ Introduction Next up, a complete list of Manhunt 2 execution animations, containing all Manhunt 2 executions that probably have ever been created, but not necessarily featured in the retail copy of the game. As such, it features a lot of Cut Content that was removed between the Pre-Beta development phase and actual Beta leak. These are all taken from the main .exe and represent all the animation identifiers that were created by the developers. It should be safe to assume that on one hand all the animations listed here were completely coded and exist somewhere on Rockstar computers. This evidence is further supported by the discovery of the audio files for almost all of the cut executions listed here. On the other hand, all the animations for the other weapons - both speculative and on the List of Cut Manhunt 2 Content - were probably never created. It is interesting to note that many Jump executions were coded for the weapons that got carried over from Manhunt 1. Help These are animation identifiers. A complete execution is composed of 3 parts of animation sequences: *BAT_USE_EXECUTE - Animations of Danny/Leo during the executions *BAT_DAMAGE_EXECUTE - Animations of the Victim during the executions *BAT_DIE_EXECUTE - Dying Animation after the execution is finished A seperate DIE_POSE animation, detailing the alignment of the dead body is also required. For the sake of tidiness all but the BAT_USE identifiers have been omitted from the list, but be assured all the others do exist aswell. Statistics *Total amount of executions existing for Manhunt 2: 186 *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PC version: 103 *Total amount of executions in the unmodified BETA version: 100 *Total amount that could be recovered and restored for the PC: 138 *The Total Execution count does not include the duplicate gun executions from the PC and Wii. The List *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TV_2 *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_HARVESTER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_PROP *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BARRIER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BROKENWINDOW *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DOOR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TELEPHONE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_WOODENBLANK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_CHAIR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FIREEXT *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_GASCAN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_VENDING *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_SINK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_PICKET *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_OILBARREL *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MEATHOOK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MANHOLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DUMPSTER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BATH *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_AGENTPRIME *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MANGLER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TOMBSTONE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FUSE_BOX *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TOILET *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FENCE_POLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TV *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_WINDOW *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_HANGMAN_POLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DENTIST_CHAIR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_AZTEC_ALTAR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_GUILLOTINE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_IRON_MAIDEN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_LIQUID_NITROGEN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_JUMP_ANIM Category:Cut Content